Sorry for being Selfish
by RifH
Summary: I’m going to disappear from your life not because I got tired being your friend but because I can’t bear to be just your friend.


I'm going to disappear from your life not because I got tired being your friend but because I can't bear to be just your friend.

everything not mine. not beta. I hate English before I know Zosan, that's why my English sucks. please let me know the mistake.

\--

When his mother died, Sanji was a child. Families who should be caring for him are always torturing him. A father who should care for him doesn't even recognize him as his child. He is disowned by his families.

With the help of Reiju, the only person in the family other than his mother who cared for him, he finally left home and live on the streets.

When he lived on the streets he experiences hunger and malnutrition. During this time he also met Zeff, -the person who had saved him-. Zeff is a retired chef, who opened his own restaurant 'Baratie'. He adopted Sanji and taught him everything about cooking.

When he was 10 years old, he met Zoro. He was his best friend and he's only friend. This friendship lead him to meet a family he never had. Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Chooper their junior, also Ace and Sabo, Luffy brother. Sanji have the happiest live in his life.

When he was 12 he had problems with weight and his eating habits. During this time Sanji also felt something different. Unlike his classmates who like women, Sanji feels he is more interested in his best friend, Zoro. He thought he was the weird one.

Zeff always says the good man is always respect and treat women well. So he focus his attention from Zoro to the women around him, especially Nami.

When he was 13 years old, Sanji heard Zoro love someone. Sanji also heard that the person Zoro liked was very beautiful, had a strong personality and beautiful smile.

After hearing this, Sanji finally realized that he not only liked Zoro as a friend but more than that. He thought he had to swallow his pain because he can not destroy the happy feeling that radiated from Zoro as he talked about that person with Ace.

As a friend, Sanji wants to support Zoro's love. But with this feeling he can not do it. He was not comparable to Zoro. A handsome and genius in kendo and the person who would become the best swordsman in the world, will not be suitable with a fat and ugly Sanji. The person Zoro likes must be a great person too, Sanji can't possibly win against her.

He also have that pain in his heart every time he saw Zoro. He felt the need to get away from Zoro. With the moment of graduating from school he decided to go to difference school as Zoro and the other.

Sanji asked Zeff to be allowed to continue school in Green Line with the reason to learn more about cooking. Zeff initially disagreed. But Sanji insisted, so they make a deal that Sanji must stay and study from old friend of Zeff namely Ivankov.

Sanji never told anyone about his move or when he would leave for the Green Line.

The morning of the day of Sanji's departure, Zoro came to the front door of Sanji house.

"Hey" said Zoro.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sanji asked.

Zoro did not answer. they were silent for a while until finally Sanji step back to give Zoro room to come in. Sanji was shocked, Zoro suddenly hugged him.

"I'll miss you," said Zoro.

Sanji felt his heart crushed with Zoro's words. Hesitantly Sanji put his hand to Zoro's back

"I will miss you too".

Zoro tightened his arms around Sanji. He try to bear the ache in his heart while they stayed like that for a while.

When Zoro finally let him go,

Zoro took something out of his pants pocket and gave it to Sanji,

"Keep this."

Sanji saw the object in his hand there was an earring.

"What..." at that moment Sanji realized that Zoro was piercing his left ear with three earrings.

After giving the earring, Zoro held Sanji's cheek and said "Send an email and if you are lonely call me ... even when you're not lonely still call me! Just call me everyday!".

Holding Zoro earring tightly, and tears that try to fall, Sanji nodded.

"Don't forget to eat and rest, don't just practice." he said in a trembling voice.

Zoro took Sanji cheeks in his hands and smile with his generous smile.

"I'll never forget you, Sanji"

Then Zoro kiss Sanji's cheek.

Surprised and melt with the kiss but touched by the words, Sanji gave Zoro his most beautiful smile

"I also will not be able to forget you … my first friend, Zoro."

In that moment they hear Zeff voice from inside the car.

"Eggplant, it's time to leave, "

"Wait a minute, old man.".

Realized that he had to go, Sanji holding Zoro's hand

"goodbye Zoro.".

"See you later, cook".

With the determination to be better, Sanji went to Green Line and hoped that in time he would have to return he would be someone who was suitable for Zoro. Someone who deserves Zoro. Someone better than Sanji.


End file.
